


when dusk has fallen, when it has yet to dawn

by dusks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Other Monsters - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, prompt fills, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	when dusk has fallen, when it has yet to dawn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kate/Seth have to get some ancient artifact to help them on their journey-- have to go to a Halloween costume party to get it. Only, some of the more elite guests turn out to be the monsters they're dressed as.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

"I hate this. I don't see why I have to dress up. You know perfectly well I can get us in and out of that place without being detected."

Kate really didn't mean to snort and roll her eyes at him, except it came naturally to her whenever Seth tried to argue about something that he knew perfectly well wasn't up for debate. They finally have the opportunity to acquire a very important artifact they've been after for some time now without leaving a blood trail, and of course Seth Gecko would fight tooth and nail against it.

"Look, you only have to wear it for a few hours. This is the break we've been searching for, you said so yourself. Plus, that place is guarded extremely well. We may be in Mexico and people may live humbly here but that doesn't mean we're in the Stone Age. Technology does exist."

He sighed in resignation and she tried not to smirk at how easily he gave in.

"Alright, alright. Get movin' Raggedy Anne. The faster we get this piece of junk, the faster I can get out of this ridiculous costume."

Kate fixed her yarn hair wig and grabbed her purse.

"Don't forget your fangs and cape, dead boy," she said walking out of their motel room.

**.  .  .**

 "Is the necklace where they said it would be?" asked Seth as he handed her a drink.

She took a sip and cringed. No matter how much he told her that she would eventually get used to the taste of alcohol, she really doubted she ever would. Kate set down her drink on the closest table and shifted closer to him.

"Not anymore," she whispered, clutching her purse a little tighter to her.

He didn't bother to stop the smirk that was creeping onto his features. Ever since they began to travel together Kate had developed quite the skill when it came to the five-finger discount.

"Don't even start," she warned.

He laughed lightly but grew serious when he noticed a group of hairy yellow-eyed guests watching him.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. Kate turned to him then to the spot he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned. 

"We need to leave, now."

He placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her towards the front door when the lights and music suddenly dimmed.

"What is going on?" Kate asked as she watched Seth shuffle around her trying to get a view of all the windows and doors. 

He stopped in front of her and pulled out two guns from his shoulder holster hidden under his cape.

"How do you feel about werewolves?"

 

 

 _fin._  

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from a line said on the show.


End file.
